Tentoo Things
by RoseGhostings
Summary: Stories with Tentoo and Rose. Basically my first publish of this...disappeared I guess? If anyone knows why please message me
1. Chapter 1

The man let out a small groan when he awoke from the fevered sleep while the girl next to him slept still not hearing the small sounds he made. The Doctor nuzzled into her, almost hoping she would wake up and see what was wrong with him. Was he dying? No, not already, he wasn't even close to ready. He felt mall wetness escaping from his eyes as he snuggled into her shivering. "I don't want to go..." He whispered, thinking without a doubt that he was absolutely dying. The brunette only had one life, and only one with her and it was going to end.

The small sob he made, though quiet it woke up the girl with a foreign sound. The blonde carefully turned over to see the other and see what was going on and saw that he was pale and shivering as the newly human radiated warmth and let out small sobs of fear. She studied him for a brief moment and then realized with a sudden empathy that he was most definitely sick and probably, to her knowledge, had never been sick before. She snaked her hand to his and took it, squeezing to tell him that she was there and that everything would be okay.

The quietly crying man looked up, brown eyes absolutely shining as he looked into Roses slightly paler ones. "R-rose...I-I think i'm dying." He sobbed out, hiccuping and stuttering with the foreign exasperation of sobbing in fear and sadness. The other giggled kissing his head afterwords almost like an apology before shuffling closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking body that was racked with merciless sobs. She didn't need to take his temperature to know that he was positively ill and it was probably just a minor fever.

"Silly Doctor, you're just sick, it's okay, don't cry." He let out small hiccups and nuzzled into her, just a bit shaken up by the thought that had scared him all too much. "R-rose..." He sobbed out, still afraid of what was happening to him and not quiet caring about his pride in that moment.

"It's okay, I got you." He sniffled and let out a few small hiccups once again before letting her completely hold him. At last he was simply trembling and feeling awful but liking the heat she gave back to him. "Sorry..." He finally muttered, feeling almost ashamed at his breakdown. She shushed him and kissed his head, not letting him go for a singular second. "Its hard..." She looked down at him, confused by what he meant. The Doctor looked up at her, hair ruffled and freckles highlighted by his flush. "Being human...it's strange..."

The sadness he tried to hide when he spoke those words shone through, followed by suddenly watery eyes. "It's okay, hey don't cry." She wiped the small tears that were beginning to fall for the third time that day. "It has it's perks, you'll see."

He sniffled. "What do you mean?" She winked at him causing his cheeks to flush from something besides sickness. "If you hurry up and get better, I can show you." He nodded and hid his face once again in embarrassment and the need to quickly get healthy again.


	2. Waking Things

**WARNING: Mature content and graphic things ahead. Viewer discretion advised also I absolutely suck at smut**

The man awoke with a yawn while he sat up and stretched trying to keep quiet so not to wake the sleeping girl that laid next to him. He stopped abruptly felling a small and unfamiliar discomfort that caused his cheeks to flush and stay in the half-stretching position for a few surprised and confusion filled seconds. He gently removed the blanket from himself and gasped at what he saw before covering his mouth, suddenly aware of the sleeping girl next to him.

He quietly cursed to himself when he had the thought of how to get out of this embarrassing situation he was in. He shifted slightly and had to muffle a small whimper when a feeling almost like an electric shock coursed through him causing him to shiver. He got up, the stiffness between his legs making the simple task more complicated. The ruffled haired man made his way to the bathroom, trying not to create that oddly pleasurable sensation once more, knowing this time he wouldn't be able to hold back the moans.

He quickly closed the door and locked it, hoping Rose wouldn't wake up any time soon. He took off his pants and undergarments and blushed at the odd sight. Not knowing what to do, he did what Rose had shown him only a few nights ago when he was first met with discomfort and moaned loudly at the small action that sent pleasure coursing through him and made his knees weak. The flustered man almost prayed that he wasn't going to wake the sleeping girl when he did it again and let out a small whimper when he hit an extra sensitive spot. The feeling was electric and one that made him wiggle, yearning for release.

The brunette cried out when he thumbed the head and felt the feeling intensify. He repeated the action and could feel a warm feeling pooling at the pit of his stomach that seemed to grow with the small whimpers he made. His cock twitched as he squirmed and gasped before letting out a small cry when he neared the release that shook his body and caused him to let out exasperated moans as the heated man squeaked, a sound he didn't much expect to come out of him as the feeling was most intense, the feeling making him dizzy and cry out afterwords. The door then, to his horror, creaked open to reveal a flushed girl who was smiling and looked to be for awhile as he simply stood there, hair in a tussle from the recent sleep and face blazing with a blush that was there for numerous reasons.

"Having fun?" She asked, smirk showing clear amusement and slight arousal that was evident in her voice. "I-I..." He stuttered quietly, still slightly trembling from the after effects of release. The blonde giggled. "Need some help?"


	3. Sleepy Things

He didn't want to admit it, but he was exhausted. I had been a long day and a confusing one at that, and it had worn him out which he wasn't used to in the slightest along with so many other things. The man was now human and that was strange enough, but the difference from the bi-monthly slumber to the daily one was one that he didn't know he could get used to. For now he sat with Rose Tyler on Jackie's couch watching an odd television program about Earth and one that seemed ironic but helpful to him that day. The Doctor let out a small squeak dubbed as a yawn and could feel himself nodding off. The comforting sound in the background was switched off before his eyes snapped open once again. Rose smiled at him, amused by the sleepiness that overcame the newly human man.

"Tired?" She asked, chuckling afterwords when he looked almost confused by this newly highlighted feeling that was overcoming him. The man rubbed his eyes and leaned against the girl and smiled at her giggles. "Come on, let's go to bed, yeah?" She asked, not quit standing up yet as she did not want to upset him. He groaned quietly in response and wrapped his arms around Rose, his Rose that he could be as close to her as he wanted now that there was no threat of danger.

"Alright, alright, we can stay here." He nodded and took her hand while his free arm still stayed wrapped around her waist in a comfortable position he wasn't quit accustomed to. "We can lay down and sleep here tonight if you like." She suggested as his eyes opened revealing dark but shining eyes.

"Yeah." He responded, letting her go and kicking off his shoes that did so without resistance while he laid down, watching as she did the same and fell into his arms, smiling and flushing when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, mumbling about how he loved her and such. Rose knew that if he didn't much know this man that this would be going too fast, but she was absolutely okay with that. "Love you too, Doctor."

He opened his eyes slightly, leaning in close and whispering an abundance of strange syllables strung all together in a name, one that made her tear up slightly as she rolled over to face him. She was more then suprised by the name whispered in a sleepy but absolute tone. "Is that...?" She asked, wanting to be sure that it was really what she thought.

He wiped away the tears and smiled sleepily at her as he re-wrapped his arms around her back once more and pulled her in, letting her lay her head on his chest. He didn't know what she would say, hell, he didn't know if she'd say anything, but when she looked up at him, making his stomach flip, the words she said caused him to blush slightly, something he wasn't quit used to. "You really are cute," She whispered the last part that was his name in his ear, wanting to know if she pronounced it right. The brunette blushed, smiling slightly in a surprised grin.

Rose laid her head down once more and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat slowing down as he fell asleep, happy that his first day of being human had gone well and that now, the running was finally over.


	4. Nightmare Things

Burning. That was one way to describe the dream, much of that word left terrible memories lingering in his head like a bad taste in the mouth, except this time the word was invading him, turning into a horrible dream full of realistic scents, sounds, and feelings that lasted what seemed like hours.

The moment was over in an instant. The last image of the dream was the only thing he could remember and that he did. It was her, the young girl he had been forced to leave behind so many years ago and that now was gone along with her screams and sobs yearning for him that were so full of fear.

It took him a moment to realize that he was sobbing and gulping in air as he tried to hold back the crying that racked his trembling body. Much to his dismay, he could see Rose waking up next to him.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the man beside her who was now sitting up and wiping his eyes. She realized in a heart dropping moment that this wasn't just simply a dream and that the newly human man was sobbing in a distress that was foreign to her.

"Doctor...?" She asked, hoping he would look at her so she could see his face and make sure that this wasn't just an unbelievable hallucination. He did just that, surprised by the sound of her voice. Due to this innocent action she saw through the dark into his eyes that held so much, so many years of pain and unimaginable grief that he had to suffer through in those chocolate depths.

The man hated how weak he was in front of her and looked away, simply sniffling and hiccuping uncontrollably. He starred at the wall with a blank face, afraid to look back at the girl who he loved all too much, but she didn't give up and looked at him like he did at the wall, not looking away and trying to think of what to do.

She got had been sitting up with one hand on the bed for support and the other in front of her but got on her knees, crawling over to the other who had scooted away from her earlier in an attempt to quiet his uncontrollable sobs.

Rose took his hand and waited for him to look back at her and he did once again, wiping his eyes with his free sleeve and sniffled. "It's alright," She shifted once again and got behind him, wrapping her shorter arms around him and putting her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes and trying to think of what to say. "I love you." She said, the words flowing out without another thought.

He flinched slightly, but relaxed afterwords and sniffled once again, calmer than before. "L-love you too." He stuttered out in an oddly adorable way. She smiled, kissing his cheek before resting her head once again on his shoulder.

He slowly begin to fall back asleep, exhaustion taking over as the adrenalin from the dream faded away. She laid him back down onto the bed,snuggling deeply into him once she had done so.

**Okay, not my best but mainly, for lack of a better excuse, because I already have two nightmare based fic's and couldn't really come up with anything much different which I had to so it wasn't just like the same fic. Anyway, next chapter should be an Omorashi one, so be warned that you might not be into it. Okay well bye for now my muffins, stay safe and beautiful!**


	5. Embarrassed Things

The first thing the girl noticed when the Ferris wheel stopped was that the other was squirming. The brunette was trying to grasp himself in a hidden way and had been doing this since what was supposed to be the end of the ride. He now looked like he had udderly lost hope and was about to cry out of frustration as be bit his lip. "You alright?" She asked shivering against the cool, foggy weather. Well, at least it was a good day to have the Ferris wheel break when they were at the very top.

The frustrated looking man gave a small nod, eyes closed tightly as he continued the futile effort to lessen the intense pressure growing in his abdomen. "Doctor." She warned, eyeing his odd behavior, showing that he was _far _from simply being okay. "You're obviously not just fine, tell me what's wrong." The blonde ordered.

He looked back at her, slightly shaking from something other then the chilled weather. Wasn't it obvious? "I just...ah..." He trailed off, cheeks flushing as he looked away from the girl. He didn't need for her to speak to know that she was going to make him talk someway. "I just need to go to the loo, that's all." He spoke quickly, beyond embarrassed at this point.

She grinned. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rose asked, relieved that this wasn't a huge problem involving his health, though if he didn't go soon it could be. "You just have a small bladder, it's fine."

He sighed, still pressing tightly to his crotch, as the feeling got worse and worse. "Rose..." he started, eye tightly closed once again. He sounded so serious that it scared her and she was suddenly afraid once again that he was hurting. "I-I don't think i'm going to make it." He said at last, sounding more ashamed then anything.

"Can you wait just a bit longer? We'll be down soon." She said, trying to sound hopeful although she knew that it would be at least another half hour before he could go and it didn't look like he would make it. They sat there like that in silence as he sat pressing on his groin and wiggling around so much that she thought he would hurt something.

"Rose...I..." He had stopped wiggling and now just starred thighs tightly pressed together as he trembled. "You're okay, just hang on." She encouraged, putting her hand on his thigh as he shook, ready to absolutely burst. "Gah...!" He felt a wave of desperation hit him and he knew there was no way he could hold it anymore. The prediction was correct as a small patch of wetness spread on his crotch as he let out a small whimper in protest to his body's small bladder. "I-I can't I-"

He gave up, letting the liquid spill out of him as he felt his muscles loosen slightly, trying not to gasp or moan at the orgasmic like relief that flooded through him before he trembled from the intense relief and temperature change. His eyes were full of tears which weren't hard to notice due to there closeness of both physical and mental capabilities. Rose wrapped one arm around him and took his hand with her free one once she saw how shaken up he was.

"You alright?" Rose asked quietly, slowly rubbing circles on his back as he trembled slightly. "'Course..." He replied, voice cracking as he wiped at his eyes, sounding like a flustered child. The ride started to slowly move downwards and the man sighed. "Oh great, _now _it moves." He exclaimed, voice still just as shaky as before.

She rubbed a few circles in his back in an attempt to comfort him in any way while the seat slowly lowered and when the seat reached the point of them being able to get off, he honestly just wanted to run away, curl up, and die far, far away.


	6. Triggering Things

The man was letting out gasps as he pressed himself against the wall, trying to calm himself and stop the flowing tears that came accompanied with gasps and sobs. Rose had left the house a while ago and along with the event of a few days ago, his bad luck continued to follow him. His vision was clouded as he shook. A panic attack, that's what Rose had called it, but it was hard to focus on the thought with her with the flashbacks and images that flashed through his mind.

He was breathing heavily and beginning to hyperventilate as he stared off aimlessly, trying to see through the images of reds and oranges that flashed across his vision which blurred with tears.

The sound of the door opening couldn't reach through the screams and cries that deafened him.

When the pink and yellow girl had reached her home, she heard only small breaths and the sound of the television but rushed in when sounds of sobs pierced through the quiet and the sounds of shooting guns and screaming came from the dreaded channel she knew she should have blocked in the first place.

Rose dropped the grocery bags she had been carrying and quickly turned off the television his unfocused eyes seemed to be directed to. Sounds of small gasps and sobs came from the man who stood tightly pressed against the wall as he stared off into a world she could not see. She silently made a mental note to block any and all war channels as she took his hand and looked into his darkened eyes.

"Doctor, it's alright, hey..."

The brunettes eyes seemed to focus as he began to snap out of the daze in which the dhow had brought him into. "Rose." He stated, more of a reassurment then a question, stating to himself that everything was fine now and she was here and not going to leave him anytime soon.

"It's alright, i'm here." She murmured as he seemed to snap out of the panic.

Tears began to unwillingly fall down his freckled cheeks heated from the panic hat had consumed him and let the girl embrace him and run her fingers gently through his hair.

After a while, he had calmed down a bit and they sat on the couch. "Rose, I-"

She kissed the man gently before he could continue. "It's alright, you didn't know"

The man averted his gaze as his cheeks brightened with shame. "Yes, but it was idiotic to go on that channel just because of curiosity."

"It's a _war _channel though, didn't you suspect...?" She trailed off.

The still slightly shaken man gave a small sigh. "Yes, I was just curious. I guess I didn't quiet expect what was shown..." A small lump formed in his throat. "Can we...can we talk about something else now?" He squeaked out.

Rose kissed his forehead after giving a small nod. "You okay?"

He smiled, tiredness showing in his action. "Yeah, i'm okay."

**Might rewrite or edit soon. I just thought i'd give you guys something soon.**


End file.
